Golden Love: another world
by Melissiaew
Summary: Aladdin has finally found a way to go back to the place that started it all. What he didn't know was that he was about to bring ruin to a world that was already fragile. All because of one unknown guest.
Bang! Bang! That's all they could hear as they stared shocked as the doors seemed to seal shut, locking their king and friend out. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. No matter how much they beat or attacked the doors they refused to open for him. It was like some unknown force was keeping him out. Like it couldn't stand the thought of his present within these sacred halls.

Soon it wasn't just their king's voice calling to let them in. His was joined by the voices of his djinn, for they could manifest in this realm or world. It was then that they heard them calling out a name demanding to know why their king wasn't permitted within.

She stood behind the pillars out of sight as she listened to the frightened voices trying to help the man trap outside. Soon long forgotten voices joined asking why she dared to bar the man they had chosen to be their king. It took all she had to calm her rage and control the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Those djinn had once been some of her closest and most trusted friends. Now they served the one man she truly hated. One she had long thought dead by her brother's hand. And they wanted her to just let him walk into the sacred palace. The place were both her brother and his wife were laid to rest. Where she had raised their son in their place. The one place in all the realms that was her home.

"Zara! Answer me why won't you let Sinbad in. He's a king's vessel just like the rest. There is no reason that he shouldn't be able to walk in the same halls as our great king Solomon."

When Valfor of all the djinn dared to say that that man's host should be allowed to walk the same halls as her brother something inside began to snap. This time she didn't try to fix the cracks beginning to form in her fragile control. No, this time she was going to let her rage control her, she didn't care if she would regret it later. Her father and his host would see what she could do with a few millennium under her belt. She wasn't a scared traumatized girl now. She was a woman grown with unimaginable power at her fingertips and experience to use it.

"How dare you say that man has any right to be in this hallowed place. He is part of the reason that this world is no more! He turned our god into a monster, one that my brother was forced to destroy."

Zara appeared like a fire storm. Valfor had never seen Zara use her powers like that. She always had complete control, But now uncontrolled flames whirled around her body like fiery tornado.

He didn't understand what she meant his new king had never been to this world before. How could he possibly have had anything to do with it's destruction. Sinbad's world hadn't even been made.

"Zara you're confused. Sinbad had nothing to do with this world until now. He has never been here. My god his only 34, this world was destroyed milleniums ago."

"It's not him that I speak of but the parasite that hides within him."

Sinbad stopped calling to be let in after Zara's outburst. Some feared the worse for their king, while others begin to understand just what she had revealed to them. If Zara was right and Sinbad was possessed by some outside force what had they almost released within the most powerful place in this world and theirs.

"So you can now sense the powers of others, Tamar. You have become much more powerful than I or my son believed you could ever be. For not even _his_ son could feel me inside this man, but you who has not felt my power since the death of my body could, that is truly something my daughter."

When her father began to speak through Sinbad's body her flames died down. For one moment she was a scared little girl again, fearful of what he could do to her and her loved ones. That was until she heard his voice.

"Zara is no child of yours David. You may have been the man to supply the seed but it was Solomon who treated as a father would his child. Now I may not be able to kill your host for he is innocent in this I can make your stay very unpleasant if you continue to upset my wife and nephew."

She looked to Aladdin and saw how pale he had become at learning that he had almost brought his grandfather into this place.

"Aladdin you didn't know." She reached out for him but he shook she off. Shaking his head with his father's wisdom he was being to think himself invincible. A truly stupid move, he may know more about the two worlds than any other being but that meant nothing now.

"Aladdin, look at me. You have never met my father or felt his presence only the leftover memory of it. Even if you had he's keep it well hidden. Most would have overlooked it."

"No, I knew that there was something off about uncle Sinbad and I chose to ignore it as unimportant. It was David, I see that now if I had done something about when I felt it, I may have stopped so much from happening to the world that Father, no all of you gave so much up to create. That's not even adding into the fact that I almost lead him right into the seat of the magi's power. If something were to happen to this place.."

Mina walked up to Zara and Aladdin it was something she really didn't want to do to her boy but she knew that Zara felt far too much guilt to do it.

"I'm sorry"

"For wha.." Aladdin was cut off as a hand connected with his face. He looked at her shocked that she would hit him.

"For that, but you needed it. The state of the other world is in no way your fault. Aladdin you were a boy when Sinbad first started to act differently, not even his closest friends and comrades thought anything of it. I have felt David's power, so have the djinn that chose him as king, they who are closer than any human can be and they didn't notice. My god, Valfor who is suppose to be one of Zara's closest friends question her about this. Now why is a boy, who barely twenty years old, suppose to know that one of the greatest threats that our king has ever faced is hiding within a perv who just changed how he did business?"

* * *

So this story been bouncing around in my head as I was trying to write Golden Love... So I thought that I'd get it out tell me what you think...


End file.
